


Favourites

by PaulaMcG



Series: Neville Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Autumn, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Herbology, The Whomping Willow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG
Summary: In autumn 1993 Neville talks to a new teacher about his favourite things.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom & Remus Lupin
Series: Neville Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Favourites

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Dreamwidth community neville100. The prompt (no 444) was _Autumn leaves_.

"You like trees, too?"

"Yeah, all plants." Neville glances away from the Whomping Willow – the slightly yellowed foliage in turbulent motion. "Is... Herbology for sissies?"

"Bollocks." Lupin's grin's reassuring. "Professor Sprout's a brave witch, and there are real risks at the greenhouses – let alone here. I really meant to ask if you are like me. Because I love trees. I prefer the less dangerous ones, and my favourites are the ones which proudly reveal their hidden colours." 

"Willows are resilient. The last to drop their leaves. Famous for crossbreeds. I like best any plant or creature that's... above the ordinary."


End file.
